


Stop running

by UndeadRobins



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Meng Shao Fei’s been running after Tang Yi for four years.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: 100 Words





	Stop running

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly prompt of 'run' on the 100Words community on Dreamwidth. My first Trapped fic, and almost certainly not my last.

Meng Shao Fei’s been running after Tang Yi for four years. 

He knows Tang Yi’s itinerary, every model of car he drives, every person he visits. Eventually he gets to know Tang Yi’s house. His family. His heart.

He knows every bad thing Tang Yi has done in his life. He knows that there are even more good things. 

When Tang Yi steps out of the prison, too-long hair falling across his eyes, smile brighter than the sun, he runs straight into Meng Shao Fei’s arms. 

Together again, they kiss, and Meng Shao Fei knows they can finally stop running.


End file.
